Moments
by Epochal Eclipse
Summary: Short drabbles about Tidus and Firion meeting, growing up, and falling in love. AU, TidusxFirion
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own crap.  
**Pairing:** TidusxFirion  
**Rating:** T, could possibly go up.  
**Setting:** AU

* * *

**Beginning**

* * *

By the time Firion was nine, he had learned that it was just best to stay with his brother and sister and parents and to not try to make friends. Other people often looked at the boy oddly, what with his long silver hair and love for flowers that no proper young boy should have. No, he had decided, it was not worth enduring the ridicule.

So there he was one summer day, working in the small garden with his mother. While Firion loved all kinds of flowers, his favorite were red roses, and his mother would often help him prune them and take care of them. This year, he had been allowed to grow a rose bush on his own, with his mother close by and supervising.

It was especially hot this summer, so after an hour or so Firion's mother went inside to house to get some lemonade and cookies, while her son stayed outside with the flowers. The peace and the quiet that had pleasantly blanketed the world was crudely broken when a ball landed merely an inch away from the plants, causing him to nearly have a heart attack. At age nine. Such tragedy. He jumped up and looked around, looking for some evil man in black or a just as evil sorceress who dared to ruin his and his mother's flowers. Instead, all he saw was a boy around his age with tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and tousled dirty blond hair.

Firion had no idea who this boy was, who was currently looking nervous and sheepish but trying to cover it up with a daring grin. The jeans he was wearing were torn a bit, and his blue shirt was faded and too big, allowing one sun kissed shoulder to be exposed.

"Um, hiya!" the mysterious boy called out from the sidewalk. "Sorry about that… I didn't mean to almost ruin your flowers."

Firion glared at first, but something about the other boy's grin wouldn't let him stay angry. Eventually, he sighed, deciding to let it go. "What's your name?"

The uneasiness faded from the other boy's expression, his grin becoming even brighter. "I'm Tidus! I'm gonna be the best blitzball player in the world! Who are you?"

Firion felt tempted to point out that kicking balls into other people's flowerbeds was a good start to a successful sports career, but he held his tongue on that. "Firion…"

"So whatcha doin', Firion?" Tidus asked, not at all seeming to catch on to the other's reluctance.

Firion squirmed a little. If he told Tidus, then he'd laugh at him and mock him. If he didn't, then he'd figure it out anyway. Too bad…Tidus seemed nice…

"Tending the flowers…"

Tidus blinked. Firion tensed, expecting insults to be thrown his way.

"Can I come and see?"

Firion stared at him.

"I mean," Tidus rubbed the back of his head, "I gotta get my ball back, anyway, so…mind if I take a look?"

"Um, sure…" Firion couldn't believe what Tidus was saying.

Tidus smiled again, and this time he couldn't help but smile back as the other walked over and began admiring the flowers.

Years later, Firion would look back on this and realize that the events of that day caused him to love flowers even more.


	2. Good Morning!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.  
**Pairing:** TidusxFirion  
**Rating:** T  
**Setting:** AU

**-Kazzlar:** Thank you! I always thought kid!Tidus and kid!Firion would be cute. Though the real TidusxFirion won't be happening for a little while still. And nope, this will have more (short, after all, not much more than drabbles) chapters.  
**Ana:** And here more is. :D  
**Beileil:** Good to see another TidusxFirion fan! I love this couple, and I never see enough of them, so I decided to go ahead and do a fic. Aw, thank you so much! Hopefully, this chapter won't disappoint! :D

* * *

**Good Morning!**

* * *

Firion later learned that Tidus and his parents had moved into the house next door. The silver haired boy wondered why he hadn't seen Tidus or his father, but he recalled that he had seen a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes that were the same shade as Tidus's. But musings aside, he couldn't have been happier.

Firion's mother was a bit surprised when she came back out of the house and saw another boy, whom her son was telling all about the flowers that they had been planted. At first she had been concerned, but as she saw the boy was friendly, she went back inside and got an extra glass of lemonade for their guest and gave him a warm smile. Any boy that was kind to her Firion was a little angel in her eyes, although the way Tidus dressed suggested he was more of a devil.

Tidus proved to be fairly good help in the garden, pulling out weeds (and one or two plants…), but he seemed more interested in talking to Firion, or rather, at him, for the slightly older boy was at a loss of what to really say. He was used to talking politely to grown ups due to his lack of friends. Thankfully, he got somewhat better at it to Tidus's joy, beginning to hold up a conversation, the awkwardness forgotten as time went on.

Before Firion could realize it the sun was beginning to set. He could hear a door opening, followed by a woman's voice. "Tidus! It's time to come home!"

Firion looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Tidus's mother going back inside the house next door.

"Okay, Mom!" Tidus yelled back. "I'll be right there!" Whether she heard him or not was a mystery.

Firion watched as Tidus stood up and began dusting off his pants, his heart sinking. Tidus smiled at Firion's mom, thanking her for the cookies and lemonade before turning to Firion.

"Well, thanks, Firion. It was fun." Although Tidus was smiling, he didn't seem quite as jubilant as before.

"Yeah…" Firion struggled not to let his disappointment show on his face. It was unlikely that the other boy would want to spend time with him again. He was probably boring, with his flowers and all that.

Tidus turned and began walking away, his footsteps becoming slower until he stopped at the end of the lawn, hesitating. After a moment, he faced Firion, a bit nervous like he'd been earlier. "So…see ya tomorrow?"

It took a moment for the question to sink in, but once it did Firion's heart shot back up where it should be. Instead of answering, he just nodded. At this, Tidus's face lit up and he grinned back before waving and taking off towards his house.

Mrs. Nobara smiled gently at the scene before urging her son to help put away the gardening tools. Finally, it looked like things were looking up for her little rose.

* * *

It was the next morning that Firion answered the door to see a grinning Tidus, who looked as unkempt as he had yesterday. "Hiya!" he greeted the other boy cheerfully.

Firion just blinked and looked at him a moment.

"I said I'd see you tomorrow, so here I am!"

Firion still said nothing, just looking at him like he had grown a second head.

Tidus curiously looked around him and into the kitchen, where three other people sat finishing their breakfast. Mr. Nobara was looking at him over his newspaper with a scrutinizing look, same as a boy older than Firion. A girl that seemed younger gazed at him with wide-eyed curiosity. None of them were exactly giving off warm vibes. He glanced over, and to his relief saw Mrs. Nobara, who smiled gently at him. "Good morning, Tidus."

"Morning!" Tidus chirped before returning his attention to Firion, who made no move to respond to him, his hazel eyes revealing a thousand thoughts. Uncertainty began to leak into Tidus's own eyes, and he fidgeted. "But, uh, no biggie. Just had nothing better to do… I mean, not like I'd only ask because I'd have nothing to do. You're pretty cool, and pretty, too. Not that I think you're pretty, because boys don't think other boys look pretty! Not that you're ugly!"

As Tidus continued his awkward rambling, Firion looked over his shoulder at his mother, who was suppressing giggles. She gave his son a smile and an encouraging nod, and he turned back to Tidus, who was still letting out words nonstop.

"-but that wasn't much. Don't think it wasn't really fun to hang out with you, because it was! I just thought it wouldn't hurt to ask. I was checking all morning to see if it looked like you were up so we could-"

"Okay. I'll play with you."

"-hang out, but I'm not one of those stalker types, honest! I wouldn't- huh?" Tidus's expression resembled that of a confused puppy.

Firion bit his lip to keep from chuckling. "I said, I'd like to hang out with you."

"Oh. Okay. If you want to." Tidus blinked, a slight pink dusting his cheeks, slightly embarrassed of his rambling.

Firion smiled. "Yeah, I want to."

There was that grin again, bright as the sun, and before Firion even knew what was happening Tidus had grabbed his wrist and was running down the walkway, Firion barely keeping up.

"Ah, Tidus! Slow down!"

"No way! There's so much for us to do, we gotta hurry to do it all!"

It would be that nearly every day afterwards that they'd have to 'hurry to do it all', at least in Tidus's book.

* * *

I wasn't quite sure what color to call Firion's eyes. They looked kinda brown, but at the same time not really, so I went with hazel.


End file.
